


Kashing Out

by CasTheButler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brian and Ian are bro's, Brian seems cool, Brian thinks Ian and Mickey are a great couple, I'm using Brian because I don't want to make OC names for their friends, Kash is a creep, Lip Lana and Yev are all mentioned, M/M, fucking Kash, or possibly even before it, plus I see no reason why Ian wouldn't have remaind friends with him, set sometime during season 5, there's a bit of fluff in here, who thinks hitting on Ian is a good plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Brian go out for coffee while Mickey is working and are surprised by a familiar face (for Ian). </p><p>Kash tries to hit on Ian when he finds out Brian isn't his boyfriend. They insist he waits to meet Ian's actually boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kashing Out

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed more "Kash coming back and being shocked to find Ian in a stable relationship with Mickey" fics. Especially cause I saw a post about Mickey stealing everything he wants from the Kash 'N' Grab. Including Ian.

Ian is out grabbing coffee with Brian. Mickey is out doing actual, legal, demolition work with Lip.

“Mickey sends his apologies” Ian tells Brian as a waitress comes over and places a latte in front of him. Brian raises an amused eyebrow.

“Oh does he just? I miss your boy though” Brian tells him and Ian grins sheepishly. 

“Hey says tell the grabby fucker to keep his faggy hands off you” Ian passes along and Brian roars with laughter.

“He knows I've never wanted you in a sexual way” Brian points out partially in way of confirmation. 

“Oh yeah he knows” Ian states, he's about to say something more but an awkward cough gets his attention, he looks up at the man making the noise.

“Ian?” The man asks, Ian's face dawns with realisation because even though it's been years the man before him is unmistakeably Kash Karib. 

“Kash” Ian says in cool greeting but Kash doesn't seem to pick up on his hostility. 

“Is this your boyfriend?” Kash asks, eyeing Brian up and down. 

“No” Ian says shortly.

“So your single?” Kash asks clearly trying to flirt. Brian rolls his eyes and Ian groans.

“I don't know who you are, but you're clearly making him uncomfortable so I suggest you leave” Brian says forcibly.

“Or what, I was just having a friendly chat” Kash says, sounding lecherous and Ian wants to vomit. He can't believe he ever saw anything in Kash. When they were together he was a pathetic weasel of a man and now years later he'd grown a pair in all the wrong ways and Ian wouldn't be surprised if ended up seeing him on something like to catch a predator.

“Or I'll let his boyfriend find you, trust me, you don't want that” Brian practically growls. Ian's phone starts to ring, he flicks it open to answer it.

“Hey are you guys done? Yeah me and Brian are at Fi's dinner” Ian says, there's a pause for a moment. “See you soon” he replies to the other end of the phone.

“I best be going” Kash says awkwardly.

“No, no stay and meet Ian's boyfriend” Brian says with an evil grin.

“Oh, I, uh. I have to meet someone” Kash stammers.

“I insist” Ian says giving his best winning smile like the master manipulator that he is and Kash agrees, sliding into a seat. Five minutes later Mickey strides through the door. He locks exhausted but no worse for wear. He beelines for Ian and kisses the redhead on the top of his head. 

“Hey Brian...Hey Kash 'N' Grab” He greets in confusion. 

“Mmmickey?” Kash asks, shrinking into himself. 

“Yeah” Mickey says turning his attention to a passing waitress “Could you grab me a slice of apple pie?” he asks her and she nods in confirmation. “So what brings you to this neck of the woods? Thought you fucked off into some kind of void” Mickey says, his attention back on Kash. Kash turns to Ian.

“You're dating Mickey Milkovich?” Kash queries dumbfounded. “You could do so much better” he adds. 

“Clearly you haven't seen how amazing the are together” Brian says, defending his friends. The waitress places Mickey's pie down and he takes a satisfied bite out of it. 

“If you think better is you, I think I need to remind you that you snuck out on an amazing woman like a coward and left her to raise three kids on her own. I'm not perfect but I'm not that much of an asshole” Mickey says. 

“ You're just the right amount of asshole” Ian pipes up sweetly.

“I think you better leave before Mick decides that the right amount of asshole includes beating you senseless” Brian says calmly and Kash scurries to his feet.

“Bye” he states quickly and practically bolts out the door.

“Your moustache makes you look like a paedophile” Brian calls after him.

“Ugh what a loser” Ian sighs once he's gone. 

“I don't know how you ever got involved with him” Mickey mutters darkly.

“Shitty life decisions” Ian replies. 

“Am I a shitty life decision?” Mickey asks.

“Probably but I don't really care” Ian says. 

“You guys are adorable and I love you, but I actually have a date, so I'm going to leave so you can go and be adorable naked somewhere” Brian tells them, standing up and handing Ian some money for the coffee and slice of cake he had. 

“Have fun man” Mickey says.

“Let's get out of here too”

“Lana's got Yev and everyone else is out. Wanna make shitty life decisions that involves us being naked in bed?” Mickey asks.

“Fuck yes” Ian agrees. So they go home and fuck for four hours straight until Iggy comes home and bangs on their bedroom door to get them to shut the fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking Kash.  
> Sorry for not writing smut.


End file.
